


The Fluff Corner

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions of love, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Eggsy is a blanket hog, Expensive Grooming, F/F, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Posh Wanker, High Merlin, M/M, Marriage, Merlin Secretly Likes Mr. Pickle, Merlin has a demon cat, Moonlight, Mpreg, Old Age, Sharing Clothes, Shocked Eggsy, Smut, Snowball Fight, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, braiding hair, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Decided to start a Drabble effect based off of 32 fluff prompts a friend sent me.Pairings will be mostly Merwin and Harcival. I will update tags as I post them.One short-long Drabble each day for 32 days! Everyone will need dentures by the end of this. Hope you all enjoy <3.





	1. Its okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. (Merwin)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for merwin. So here's my first one! Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love. xoxo

It’s late at night -- that much Merlin is aware of. He is alone in the bed and rolls over to look at the clock; 25 minutes past 2 in the morning. Not being able to sleep he stiffly sat up and placed on his house shoes. On his way to the loo, he grabbed his robe.

He emptied his bladder before wandering downstairs where he heard the shuffle of feet on the hardwoods.

Merlin looked around the corner to their living area to see it still dark and empty. He heard a chair scrape against the tile in the kitchen. Slowly making his way to the source of the noise. He stood in the doorway marveling at his husband’s beautiful form.

Eggsy sat with his back to Merlin and he could see the steam of his tea wisping into the air as he blew on it. He walked over and gently stroked the now grey hair on Eggsy’s head. “Just get in?” He asked softly.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed and leaned back into the touch.

He pressed his lips to Eggsy’s before sitting beside him, “Rough day?”

He looked over to Merlin and his heart tugged a bit. Eggsy lifted his hand to stroke his wrinkled cheek, “Yeah.” Eggsy said softly.

Merlin placed his hand over Eggsy’s and bent forward for another kiss, “I’m sorry _mo chridhe_.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” He said knowing it was harder for Merlin to sleep these days.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Merlin reassured Eggsy.

“Want a cuppa?” He asked and stood.

“Nae, finish yers and we can go to bed.” Merlin grabbed his husband’s arm.

He sat back down and a smile tugged at his lips. “Your son is going to be the death of me.”

Merlin tilted his head to the side, “Oh? Is the infamous Galahad causing problems for Arthur?”

Eggsy laughed, “I’m really starting to believe all Galahad’s are that way. Just so happens Lee took that name and I’m Arthur now.” He had been for the last 10 years.

“Ye were a careless brat.” Merlin laughed.

“Not so careless.”

Merlin snorted, “Just finish yer tea.”

Eggsy gave him a cheeky grin and sipped at his tea.

He shook his head at how some things never changed no matter how old Eggsy got.

Getting up Eggsy placed his cup into the dishwasher and put his arm around Merlin’s waist where he was waiting by the doorway.

Eggsy kept his pace to match Merlin’s slower one. Both got to their room and Eggsy began to strip himself of his suit. Making sure to take a trip to the loo to empty his bladder -- at 65 it didn’t hold wee for long.

He crawled into bed and scooted closer to his husband. Eggsy wrapped an arm around Merlin and kissed him a few times not caring his husband's lips were chapped.

Merlin hummed and closed his eyes, “I love ye.”

Every time he heard Merlin say that it still had Eggsy’s heart singing. One would think over 35 years of hearing it that you’d get accustomed to it, but it made his heart swell just the same as the first time he heard Merlin say it, “I love you too.” Eggsy said and peppered a few kissed to Merlin’s jaw.

Smiling to himself Merlin moved so that their chests were flush with one another. He snaked an arm around Eggsy’s body and drifted to sleep.


	2. Shush and Go Back To Sleep (Merwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #2 another Merwin...becauase I am hopeless. 
> 
> Much Love xoxo

Eggsy was woken by a movement in his stomach. He was lying on his back and watched as his abdomen shifted from his unborn daughter’s movements. His eyes got wide with wonder and he looked over to Merlin sleeping next to him.

“Babe,” Eggsy whispered.

The bed shifted slightly and Merlin groaned in protest.

“Merlin,” He said and nudged his husband’s shoulder some.

“Eggsy stop --” Merlin said his face squished against the pillow.

He sat there watching while Merlin started to snore again. Eggsy grit his teeth frustration blooming in his chest. His husband had complained numerous times because he missed it when their daughter would move -- and here Eggsy was trying to wake him and the tosser was still sleeping.

Eggsy shook Merlin again, “Evan wake up!”

“Is anyone dying?” Merlin asked his eyes still closed.

“Well no,” Eggsy said quietly.

“Are ye in labor?”

“No!” He said startled.

“Okay then shush and go back to sleep.” Merlin murmured and went to pat his mates stomach. He rested his hand there and his eyes popped open when he felt the movement. Lifting his head up he watched as Eggsy’s belly came to life.

“Is she --?” He left the question hanging.

“Been trying to wake you.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. He smiled when Merlin pressed his nose against his mating mark and scented him. Pleasure and happiness were radiating off of Merlin.

He rubbed soothing circles over Eggsy’s exposed skin. He brought his lips close, “How’s my lass?”

“Think it was the Chinese food. She’s been moving a lot tonight.”

“Are ye keeping Daddy awake?” Merlin peppered kisses where their daughter had moved.

Eggsy chuckled, “She keeps moving around the more you talk. Must like her alpha Da.”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed resting his head on his omega. He emitted a scent that Eggsy didn’t recognize.

They sat there for a moment before hearing Eggsy’s stomach rumble. Merlin looked up at Eggsy with a questioning brow, “Are ye hungry?”

Biting his lip Eggsy nodded his head, “A little.”

“What would ye like?”

Sitting up Eggsy thought about what sounded good that they had in the house at 3 in the morning. “Could I have some eggs and toast?”

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on his husband’s lips, “I’ll be back.” He slid out of bed taking a trip to the lop before disappearing into the hallway.

Eggsy sat up in bed and turned the telly on. He scrolled through the stations coming up empty and decided to turn the PS4 console on and watch some Netflix.

“I brought ye some tea too,” Merlin said carrying the plate and cup into the room.

He stopped short and smiled as he saw Eggsy fast asleep. It was a wonderful site. His arm draped over his belly and mouth ajar as Eggsy snored softly.

Placing the food on the dresser he crawled into bed and pulled Eggsy into his arms. His husband made a noise of contentment at the embrace and snuggled his face into Merlin’s neck.

Merlin brought an arm around Eggsy’s midsection and the other cuddled his shoulders close. He kissed his mate on the forehead. “Goodnight my love.”

“Hm, ‘night.” Eggsy said sleepily and snuggled closer.


	3. I Think I Love You (Harcival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Harcival! This prompt fit so perfectly for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #3 everyone! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one. Hope you all can enjoy <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo
> 
> PS: If anyone would like to see any of these turn into something more. Let me know. I can see what I can do. Also if anyone wants to add more to these little drabbles and make it a longer fic be my guest, I'd love to see what I could inspire someone to write.

Harry wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened. It could have been the time that Percival had spent the night and Harry had found him the next morning in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt making pancakes.

It could have been the first night they actually made love. Slow kisses -- soft touches, a night full of orgasmic ecstasy.

Whenever it happened Harry had no doubt in his mind that he loved Michael Morton.

He sat on the roof of the estate while Percival was setting up his scope. Harry had gifted the new rifle to Percival for his 50th birthday.

Percival had been over the moon and now they were 3 stories high -- the wind blowing their perfectly coiffed hair.

Harry didn’t even have the heart to complain about his hair being mucked up by the breeze. He looked at Percival’s dopey grin on his face and melted. The man’s joy had Harry’s heart warming and chest swelling with love for him.

He watched as his boyfriend lowered himself and was lying flush against the concrete of the floor beneath them. By the rise and fall of his back, Harry could tell Percival was zoning to take a shot. He had never wanted to tell Percival he loved him more than he did at that moment, but Harry knew if he said anything he would cock up the shot for him.

Fiddling with his thumbs he crossed his right leg over his left, it made the slightest creak in the chair he sat on. Harry saw Percival tense up for a fraction of a second and relax again. Harry swallowed the last bit of saliva in his mouth -- his tongue was paste against the roof of his mouth.

Watching Percival like this made Harry adore him more. He was so controlled -- so careful and very much in his element.

“I think I love you,” Harry whispered and jumped when the bang of the rifle being shot echoed through the air.

“I missed,” Percival said and looked back at Harry. “What did you say?” He stood up and Harry couldn’t tell if he was angry or not for missing the target.

“I said...I think I love you,” Harry said a little louder this time. His boyfriend was now standing in front of him and his heart was pounding against his chest. It was quiet all around them.

“I missed,” Percival repeated.

Harry gulped audibly afraid he had pissed him off, “I’m so sor-.” He was cut short by Percival's lips pressed firmly against his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into the contact.

Percival gently placed his hands on Harry’s face and forcibly pulled himself away a few inches to look at him, “No one has ever made me miss.”

“Am I to consider this a win on my part?” Harry asked carefully.

He smiled and studied Harry’s face, “I think I love you too.” Percival closed the gap between them and the kiss was slower.

It was Harry who leaned back this time, “I was afraid I had upset you.”

“Well I won’t say I enjoy missing a target -- ever, but if it was because you confessed your love to me. Then it was worth it,” Percival said and placed a few soft kisses to Harry’s mouth and made his way down to his jaw.

His kisses left a tingling feeling on Harry’s skin as Percival continued the trail down his throat. He felt his hands at his tie and Harry bent his head up to the sky and closed his eyes as his boyfriend unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt.

“I love you,” Percival whispered against the skin of Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled from the tickle of Percival’s breath against him, “I love you too, darling.”


	4. Would It Be Alright If I Borrowed Your Sweater? It Smells Like You. (Merwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4 another Merwin with some Daisy :)

It was a cold December day and Merlin and Eggsy were off from Kingsman. They had a fire going in the front room.

Eggsy was outside in the garden with his sister Daisy. She was spending the night and they had plans for a movie, popcorn, and cocoa later.

“Eggsy look!” Daisy called.

He turned and got a snowball to the face, “Hey! Low blow Dais.” He grabbed a fist full of snow and ran after her.

She squealed and ran away from her brother. The snowball hit her in the back of the head. Daisy grabbed more snow and the two started a fight.

Before long they were both soaked with the snow, “Let’s make a snowman!” Daisy shouted and leaped to Eggsy who caught her in his arms.

“Alright,” Eggsy said putting her down. He began to roll the base for the snowman.

*

Merlin watched from the kitchen door as the two played out back. JB was tramping around the yard trying to keep up with them. He decided to start a pot of homemade hot chocolate so it would be ready for when they got in.

He had a pot of chicken curry on the stove for dinner. Merlin heard a loud screech and saw Daisy barreling to the door.

“It’s so cold!” The 7-year-old shivered and laughed.

He walked over and helped her out of the wet snow wear. “Ye need to get into something warm and sit in front of the fire. I have some hot cocoa for ye.”

Daisy bounced, “With marshmallows?”

Merlin got her jacket off and poked her nose, “Aye, with marshmallows.”

Eggsy rushed into the kitchen and began to rub his arms in an attempt to get warm, “So cold out there.” He said as his teeth chattered against one another.

“Go on,” Merlin nudged Daisy forward and he could hear her running up the stairs. He turned to his husband whose cheeks and nose were red, “Cold?”

“I’m freezing,” Eggsy said.

“Come on. I’ll help ye. Then go and get clean warm clothes on and go sit by the fire,” Merlin said and began to unwrap his husband from the cold wet clothing.

He leaned forward and gave Eggsy a soft warm kiss, “Now up ye go and change. I’ll have something for ye in the front room.”

Eggsy smiled and stole another kiss, “Thanks, babe.” He darted upstairs to their room. He found an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Rummaging through their clothes he couldn’t find any of his sweaters.

“Babe!” He called out of their room.

“What did ye need?” Merlin asked standing by the stairs.

“Where are all my sweaters?”

“Washing day,” Merlin answered as if this should be obvious.

“Shite,” Eggsy cursed to himself. “Would it be alright if I borrowed one of yours?” He called back and heard his husband chuckle.

“Of course. Now hurry before yer cocoa gets cold or Daisy drinks it.” Eggsy heard his husband move into the front room.

He went to Merlin’s drawer and pulled out one of his green jumpers and nuzzled it with his nose. Eggsy inhaled the scent of his husband that lingered on the fabric. He pulled it on and smiled.

The arms were long on Eggsy and hung over his hands. He brought his hands up to his nose and continued to breathe in the jumper as he descended to the living area.

Eggsy walked around the corner to see Daisy curled on the couch with a blanket on her lap and a mug in her hands.

Merlin was sitting on the other side of the couch and there was room for Eggsy in the middle.

“What on earth are ye doing?” Merlin asked looking at his husband who had his face covered with his hands and the jumper. He smiled as Eggsy made his way over and sat next to him.

“It smells like you,” Eggsy said snuggling closer into Merlin’s left side.

Merlin slung his arm around Eggsy and held him tighter, “Well it is mine.” He placed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head.

Eggsy hummed as Merlin placed a blanket over both of their laps.

Daisy scooted closer to Eggsy. He opened his arms and she crawled into the embrace.

A few minutes passed and Merlin heard a noise. He looked over and shook his head as he saw Daisy and Eggsy asleep. Smiling to himself he slunk further into the couch as the two siblings snored softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not winter, but I started this chapter yesterday and it was over 90 degree's here. I needed a little cold :).


	5. Your Hair Is Really Soft After You Wash It (Merlahad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Back to feeling fluffy!   
> Sorry, its a day late. I updated one of my sadder stories. Between the feels from that and my cold, I couldn't write yesterday. 
> 
> I decided to mix it up a bit and added Merlahad to my pairings. Hope you can enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin was in their home office working on some coding he needed to do for Lancelot’s upcoming mission to Siberia. He heard the door creak and the sound of little paws and nails clicking against the hardwoods. 

“Hello Mr. Pickle,” Merlin said and gave the Yorkie an affectionate pat on the head. He pulled out a milk bone that he kept hidden in his desk drawer and handed it to the dog. “Sh, don’t tell Daddy.” 

“Don’t tell Daddy what?” Harry asked causing Merlin to jump as Mr. Pickle ran as fast as his little legs would take him out of the room. 

Harry looked at the dog then back at his husband and squinted his eyes, “And you yell at me for giving him treats? You claim to dislike the dog so much you keep milk bones hidden in your desk.” He accused Merlin who had the nerve to blush. 

It was a lovely shade of red -- Harry thought to himself -- he liked how it spread from Merlin’s cheeks to his neck and even to his bald scalp. 

He sauntered over and gently pushed Merlin’s chair out so he could straddle his husband. Harry hummed when Merlin brought his hands around and rested them on the small of his back. He grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and bent forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Being a hypocrite is very ungentlemanly, Seamus.” Harry chided and pecked Merlin’s nose. 

“I wasn’t the one who claimed to be a gentleman,” Merlin said and cocked an eyebrow. He ran his hands up the soft silk of Harry’s pajama shirt -- caressing his husbands back the fabric feels light against his palms. 

Harry dipped his head forward and began to pepper kisses along his husband’s neck and around to his collarbone. He began to nibble and suck at the warm skin. Harry felt Merlin snake his hands into his hair and pull at it, a low moan erupting from his husband's chest. 

He leaned back and smiled at his work. The skin was pink-purple and slightly swollen. 

Merlin looked down at his new hickey and groaned, “Harry.” He whined. His husband knew he didn’t like the look of them. 

Harry hushed him with a kiss, “Oh do have some fun, Seamus. Besides, you are mine and I like to leave my mark on things that are mine.” He wagged his eyebrows. 

“Are ye going to piss on me too?” Merlin snorted. 

Chuckling Harry shook his head, “Don’t be absurd dear. Of course, I won’t. That’s Mr. Pickle’s job.”

“He better not! I will build him a dog house to keep in the yard,” Merlin said.

“Don’t say such awful things about him. You’ll hurt his feelings.” Harry said and looked behind him to make sure the little dog hadn’t returned into the room to hear what his Da had said. 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “I think ye love that dog more than me sometimes.”

“Now now, you know I love you,” Harry said and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “But I love him too.” He laughed when Merlin poked his side. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Merlin said with nothing but affection in his voice. 

Harry hummed and closed his eyes as Merlin gently massaged his fingers on his scalp. His husband was running his long fingers through his hair and Harry thought he could fall asleep right there. 

“You have no idea how good that feels,” Harry murmured. 

“Once upon a time I did,” Merlin said quietly. “Did you just shower?” He asked as he felt the soft strands of salt and pepper hair glide in between his fingers. 

“I did. Even blow dried it,” Harry said leaning slightly back, eyes still closed. 

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it,” Merlin said and buried his nose into the slightly curly hair. He inhaled and his nose was filled with lavender and vanilla. 

Harry laughed and brought his arms around Merlin’s neck, “I hope so. That shampoo and conditioner cost 130 pounds.” 

Merlin abruptly pulled back to look at his husband, “It costs what?” His voice raised a few octaves. 

Laughing Harry kissed each of Merlin’s cheeks, “Oh darling. You think it is cheap to look this good?” 

“You posh wanker!” Merlin exclaimed, but there was no heat behind his words. He smiled and nuzzled Harry’s hair once more. “You’re lucky I love ye,” He said and kissed Harry hard.

“Well, I should hope so.” Harry said and expanded his hands over the back of Merlin’s head, “I love you too.”


	6. If You Steal The Blankets, I am Going To Put My Cold Feet On You (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this to my husband! He calls me a blanket hog XD. To be fair I do and I roll around like I am a human burrito.  
> Hope you can enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin loved it when his boyfriend was home from missions. He could cuddle Eggsy all night. He also loved it when he was away -- because his boyfriend was a notorious blanket hog.

Eggsy liked to roll himself in the duvet until he looked like a human-sized burrito. He had put up with it for the first 6 months they were living together, but Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

He researched the internet for any alternatives to keeping himself covered and snuggle his lad without getting a separate blanket.

Merlin had tried everything to date. He had tucked the covers under the mattress on his side and even bought a cover clamp. It attaches to the opposite side of the bed from the cover thief.

Designed to prevent the fabric from being pulled and hogged. Except it didn’t work out so well. The makers obviously didn’t test the clamp against very fit secret agents -- because Eggsy was able to yank it free and the clamp hit Merlin in the groin that night.

*

Eggsy was home for the next 3 days before he was needed on another mission. He was lounging on the couch playing some Assassin's Creed while his boyfriend cooked dinner.

JB was lounging in his lap and Merlin’s cat Jeebs was on the back of the couch. He swore that the cat wanted to kill him. Jeebs was the sort to hide under tables and furniture and swipe at Eggsy’s ankles as he walked by.

Merlin walked in with two bowls in hand and Eggsy sat up quickly causing JB to hop off of his lap and Jeebs to hiss at him and twap his head.

“Jesus! You sure your cat isn’t possessed?” Eggsy exclaimed and rubbed the spot where the cat had clawed him.

He shrugged and sat beside Eggsy, “He doesn’t do this to anyone else. Maybe ye stepped on his tail.”

“Pretty sure I would remember that,” He accepted the bowl of chili that Merlin offered. Inhaling deeply he sighed, “This smells so good.” There was even a piece of cornbread on top.

“Learned it from an American friend.”

Eggsy took a bite and hummed, “Remind me to thank that person.”

Shaking his head Merlin tucked into his own. The two sat in silence enjoying the food and comfort of one another.

Grabbing the bowls Eggsy brought them into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. He went back into the front room and cringed when he saw Jeebs curled innocently on Merlin’s lap. The demon was getting slow strokes from Merlin.

“How am I supposed to curl up with you for a movie with that there,” Eggsy accusingly pointed at the black cat.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and motioned with his free hand to the space in front of his lap. He was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch.

He moved cautiously not keeping his eyes off of the animal. Gently lowering himself in front of Merlin he heard a low growl from behind him and felt a claw to his arse. Eggsy yelped and jumped up quickly. He must have startled the cat because it hissed and ran off.

“Ye almost squashed him,” Merlin said frowning looking after his ball of fur.

Eggsy’s eyes got wide, “I did not!” He plopped down and burrowed into Merlin’s chest.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s and placed his right arm around his chest. “I pick the movie since ye scare Jeebs.”

Rolling his eyes Eggsy pulled the afghan off of the back of the couch to cover them both, “You’re using that demon as an excuse to watch Pretty In Pink.”

“He is not a demon.”

“Yeah yeah sure, just put the movie on.” He said and yawned.

*

“Eggsy,” Merlin shook his shoulder once more. After the first 20 minutes into the movie, his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

“Hm,” He mumbled and rolled over.

Merlin smiled looking at his face pressed up against his chest, “Love time to go to bed.”

Eggsy yawned, “Comfy.”

Shaking his head he gently nudged Eggsy up. He gave little protest, but Merlin was able to get him upstairs and into the bed.

Merlin crawled in next to Eggsy and pulled him close, “Now if ye steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on ye.” He warned and felt Eggsy shake with laughter.

“I do not steal the covers,” He murmured and pressed his back closer to Merlin’s chest.

“Yes, ye do. Let ye be warned.” Another chuckle from Eggsy and shortly they both were asleep.

*

Eggsy was blissfully dreaming of bending Merlin over his desk at HQ when he was rudely pulled out of his dream with the feeling of something ice cold pressed against the small of his back.

Eyes shot open quickly and he jumped so far that he fell out of the bed, “What the fuck!” Eggsy exclaimed from the floor.

He got up and looked at Merlin who was in the bed looking all comfortable in the covers. “What the hell was that?”

Smiling, Merlin brought the duvet up to his chin, “I told ye -- if ye took the covers I was putting my cold feet on ye.”

“Christ, did you put them in ice water?” Eggsy asked.

“I did.”

“Now I’m all cold,” He whined and a shiver ran through him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened the covers, “Come on ye little shite.”

Eggsy pouted a little and got back in. He inched closer to Merlin and wrapped his arms around him. Pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, Eggsy sighed with contentment.

Placing a kiss on Eggsy’s head Merlin closed his eyes, “Good night.”

“‘Night,” Eggsy answered and was back to snoring softly before long.

Merlin was relieved when Eggsy didn’t steal the covers after that, but it was short lived once his boyfriend returned from a mission and they were back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes my husband and I sleep with separate blankets, but only during the winter ;)


	7. You Look Beautiful In The Moonlight (Harcival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Fluteaphrael
> 
> So since I skipped a day this will catch us up with the 32-day drabble. 
> 
> This is a continuation of 'I Think I Love You' between Harry and Percival. A reader requested the sex scene that I did not include into it. So here it is and it totally fits the prompt I used. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo.

Harry raked his fingers through Percival’s hair as he continued his kisses down his chest and the top of his trousers. He felt him begin to loosen his belt and unzip the trousers.

Gasping aloud as Percival’s hands cupped his cock and balls. Harry’s cock growing in his boyfriends grasp. He tipped his head back and moaned.

Percival moved to gently lift Harry’s hips and pulled down his pants exposing his hard form beneath the fabric. He smiled and kissed the tip which caused Harry to shudder. Bending forward he took Harry’s length in his mouth.

Skillfully sucking and swirling his tongue as he bobbed up and down over the warm cock. He felt Harry’s hands grip his hair tighter and his hips began to rotate.

His breathing hitched and he gently pulled Percival away, “Wanna come with you inside me darling.” He winked.

Percival stood and pulled Harry out of the chair bringing their lips together. The kiss was rough -- teeth grazed against lips.

A soft moan broke through Harry and Percival took the opportunity to invade his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. He tasted of peppermint and the martini he had had before coming onto the roof with Percival.

Breaking away, “We don’t have lubricant here.” Percival said and kissed him again.

“I have some in my wallet,” Harry said breathlessly and his boyfriend laughed. “A gentleman is always prepared.”

Stepping back Percival began to slide Harry’s suit and shirt off of his shoulders, “Thought that was a boy scout?”

Hastily removing their clothing Harry laughed, “The same concept.”

Percival fished through Harry’s trouser pockets and found his wallet where there was, in fact, a packet of lube in there. He shook his head and sauntered over to his boyfriend. “Always prepared to have some physical activities.”

“Always when it involves you, dear,” Harry replied and brought his hands around Percival’s neck and peppered a few kisses along his jaw.

Opening the packet he coated his fingers and slowly eased them into Harry’s warm opening. He probed a few times expanding as he slid them in and out. His boyfriend continued his soft kisses along his neck and collarbone as Percival prepped Harry to take him.

“Always so soft and tight for me,” Percival whispered into Harry’s ear and felt him shiver. He continued his work and gently pushed against Harry’s prostate causing him to nip at his neck.

He felt Harry begin to suck and swirl his tongue over his skin.

Easing his fingers out of his boyfriend he placed chaste kisses to his lips. He walked over and took the blanket he had on the ground where his sniper was and brought it over where Harry stood quivering.

Percival grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down with him as he lay on the blanket.

He was lying flush against Percival’s chest. Rolling them over so that Percival was on top he brought his legs around his boyfriend's waist and bucked his hips up causing his erection to press further against Percival.

“Someone is impatient,” He said and kissed Harry. Leaning back he positioned himself and gently eased into Harry’s arse. Percival closed his eyes as he filled his boyfriend.

Harry put his hands on Percival’s shoulders and pulled himself up to wrap his arms around his neck and bring their mouths together. Nipping and sucking at Percival’s lower lip as his boyfriend moved in and out of him.

Their breath was coming out in huffs. Harry raked his fingers over Percival’s back as he hit his prostate with each thrust. His cock pressed firmly against their stomachs.

Percival braced his hands on the blanket and dipped his face to nip and suck at the warm skin of Harry’s neck. His orgasm building with each rock of his hips.

His body stilled and shuttered. “Oh Jesus,” Harry said breathlessly as his arousal leaked between the two of them.

Moving so he could grab Harry, Percival gripped the skin of the small of his back and with one final thrust he was coming loudly seeing stars, “Oh Christ, oh fuck.” He said breathlessly and held onto Harry tightly as he came back down to earth.

Percival laid them carefully against the blanket and pulled the excess fabric over the both of them. He pulled Harry atop his chest and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed there for awhile as the sun set and the moon was shining brightly above them.

Harry hummed with contentment as Percival ran his fingers along his arm, “That feels nice.”

“Mm.”

He looked up at Percival and smiled. The moon was shining just right and cast a beautiful glow over Percival’s gorgeous features. Harry wondered idly how he got so lucky, “You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

Looking down at Harry he smiled before placing a slow-warm kiss on Harry’s lips, “You look pretty handsome yourself.” He glided his hands up over Harry’s shoulders and down his back. He felt a kiss placed on his chest and his boyfriend snuggle closer into him.


	8. I Might Have Slept With Your Robe When You Were Gone (Harcival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble and it’s Harcival again, becaus these two are so cute. 
> 
> Hope you all can enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Percival was in bed reading a book on his kindle before bed. Like any other time when Harry was away on a mission he would wear his husband’s robe around the house.

He has ended up falling asleep in it and didn’t remove it the next day as he was off. The scent of his husband’s cologne and aftershave lingering on the fabric. It comforted Percival.

Harry returned home 3 days later with a few scratches and bruises, but for the most part he was unscathed.

That was something Percival could appreciate - his husband coming home in one piece. Because being a Kingsman didn’t guarantee your life.

*

Lying on the couch together Harry had his arms around Percival’s shoulders.

Pretty Woman was playing and Harry was reciting each line, “I don’t know why we even bother watching the movie. You could just stand in front of the couch and recite it word for word to me.” Percival said and chuckled when Harry pinched his hip.

“Hush, Julia Roberts is singing in the tub.” Harry whispered.

Grinning widely Percival snuggled closer into his husband’s chest. He ended up falling asleep wrapped in Harry’s arms.

“Darling,” Harry said quietly. He placed a few soft kisses to his husband’s lips.

Percival smiled against Harry’s mouth, “Do we have to move?” He asked not opening his eyes.

“We could stay here, but our backs won’t be happy in the morning.”

He yawned and sat up, groaning a little at the protest in his back just from being there for a short time. “Suppose you’re right.”

They made their way to the bedroom. Each taking turns using the loo and brushing their teeth.

Climbing into bed they exchanged a quick kiss and Percival hugged Harry close.

Harry woke first like he usually did. Slipping out of bed he went into the loo and did his business. On his way out he grabbed his robe and put it on.

He noticed it smelled of his husband. Harry pulled it closer around his body and smiled as he buried his nose into the soft material.

Descending the stairs he went into the kitchen and began to brew a pot of tea.

It wasn’t long before Percival was joining him in the kitchen. Harry felt his husband snake his arms around his waist from behind. A light kiss placed to his neck.

He placed a hand over Percival’s, “Morning darling.”

“Good morning dear,” Percival said and gave Harry a proper kiss when he turned around.

“My robe smells of you,” Harry said a smile on his face.

Percival’s cheeks got red, “I might have slept with your robe when you were gone.” He said sheepishly.

Harry gave his husband a few soft kisses and gently held his face in his hands, “No need for embarrassment my heart. I hold your pillow when you’re gone.”

Laughing Percival closed the space between them and pulled Harry closer, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry answered.


	9. It Is Not Morning Yet (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble! It's Merwin, but in their older years. Because I can't honestly help myself and they are cute old men in love (terrible headcanon). Oh well I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin woke to the protest his bladder was giving him. Stiffly rolling over he sat on the side of the bed and looked at the clock. Quarter past 3 in the morning -- lovely.

Getting older should come with a manual. All the things to expect, like not being able to hold your urine for longer than 4 hours of being asleep. Or the fact that sleeping in is more of a chore than actually just getting out of the bed and starting the day. Let’s not forget every ache and creak of each bone and joint in the body.

He glanced over his shoulder to where Eggsy still is sleeping soundly. Merlin’s heart tugs a bit at the sight. His mouth is just slightly ajar and a small bit of drool has made its way onto the pillow. Eggsy’s now grey hair has fallen over his forehead and just over his left eye.

Once Merlin has allowed himself a glance at his husband he heaved himself out of the bed and into the ensuite.

Washing his hands after his bladder is happier being empty, Merlin goes back into the room and slides into bed.

He scoots closer to Eggsy’s form and lifts his hand to rub his soft cheek. He has more lines on his face from years of worry, but more so from years of laughing. His husband’s laugh lines the most prominent of them on his face.

Eggsy stirs beneath the touch a smile tugging at his lips.

Merlin now knows that he is awake so he takes advantage of it and moves forward to place his lips to Eggsy’s. He feels him move closer and his husband’s hand runs up to come around his waist.

“Don’t be rude,” Eggsy says eyes still closed.

Peppering a few more kisses to his lips Merlin pulls back with a smile on his face, “I’m not rude.”

Cracking his eyes open Eggsy looks at Merlin. His face is full of mischief and he can clearly tell that his husband will not be going back to sleep anytime soon.

The darkness in the room alerts Eggsy that morning is still far away, “It’s rude to wake an old man who was enjoying a very nice dream.”

“Ye are still just a boy,” Merlin said and kissed the tip of Eggsy’s nose.

“Haven’t been a boy in years,” He said and shimmied closer -- their chests touching.

Chuckling Merlin ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair, “What was this dream about?”

Eggsy hummed and little, “Oh was just you and I having a little fun under the sheets.” He wagged his eyebrows and gave Merlin a hard kiss.

Desire stirred low in Merlin’s groin. Another thing they don’t warn you about when getting older-- your sex drive goes into the toilet, but Merlin was feeling frisky this morning.

Moving to make his intentions clear he felt Eggsy shake with laughter.

“Oi, it is not morning yet.” He said as Merlin was on top of his chest kissing his neck.

“Hasn’t ever stopped ye in the past,” Merlin said against the warmth of Eggsy’s skin.

Bringing his arms around Merlin he began to rub soothing strokes up and down his back. “Also I may point out that I am _old_ now.” He chuckled as his husband’s breath against his collarbone tickled him.

Eggsy was always ticklish and Merlin knew that. He laughed a little harder as his husband ran his fingers along his sides. Eggsy shuddered a little at the contact.

“Nate,” Eggsy said breathlessly. “We ain't getting anywhere tonight.” He smiled at the pout Merlin wore.

He rolled to the side and pulled Eggsy into his arms. He weaved his legs with his husband’s.

Tracing circles over Merlin’s bicep Eggsy hid his face in the crook of his neck, “Neither of us has the energy for it. I know you weren’t hard.”

Placing a few kisses to Eggsy’s cheek, “Ye are right. I still have that bottle with viagra in it.”

Eggsy laughed a little and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw, “Maybe later.”

“Yeah. Don’t know if I want to spend the rest of the night with a hard-on,” Merlin admitted and that had his husband laughing so hard he snorted. It was the most adorable thing he had heard in a while.

It still amazed Merlin that even after all these years Eggsy was the most adorable man he had ever met.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” Eggsy said and gave Merlin one last kiss before curling himself closer.

“I’m holding ye to the sex later ye know,” He murmured and his husband pinched his arse.

“My cheekiness rubbed off on you. Now go to sleep. I love you,” Eggsy said.

“I love ye too,” Merlin said and he didn’t drift off to sleep until about 30 minutes after Eggsy did.


	10. But I want To Hear You Sing (Eggsy/Daisy-Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m actually on time with this drabble! It’s Merwin with mostly Daisy and Eggsy <3\. You know the fluffy kind. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It’s late at night and Eggsy has his little sister over as his mum had to work a night shift. He’s on the couch with JB in his lap and a book in hand.

Merlin had to pull an overnight at Kingsman for Percival’s latest mission. Which meant Eggsy would be going to be bed alone.

Hence why he is still awake. He doesn’t sleep well without his fiancé in the bed.

Eggsy started humming to himself. It started off as nothing and turned into him singing Country Roads. He found that when he missed Merlin he’d sing this song.

Personally Eggsy didn’t care for it. He actually didn’t care for country music in general, but his fiancé bellowed out the stuff more often than not.

“Country roads, take me home…” He stopped short when he spotted a small movement from the corner of his eye.

Looking over Eggsy saw Daisy standing by the archway with her little baby doll clutched tightly to her chest.

“Did I wake you?” He asked and got up as his sister nodded her head.

Lifting Daisy into his arms he carried her over to the couch and sat back down.

“I’m sorry, flower. I can tuck you back in,” He hadn’t realized he had been so loud.

“No,” The 6 year old said and shook her head.

“It’s late.”

“But I want to hear you sing,” Daisy said and ducked her head resting it in the crook of Eggsy’s neck.

“I can sing a song for you. If you’d like,” Eggsy offered and that earned him a grin from his sister. He got up with her still in his grasp and went upstairs.

Making sure to tuck her back in Eggsy sat on the side of the bed.

“What would you like to here?”

“Merlin’s favorite song,” She said and that had Eggsy smiling.

Starting to hum the familiar tune readying himself and then Eggsy began to sing Country Roads to Daisy.

*

Merlin walked into his home 10 minutes past 8 in the morning. He stopped short at the door when he heard his fiancé and the voice of a small child singing.

They weren’t just singing anything, but they were singing Merlin’s favorite song.

He smiled to himself and closed the door. Freeing his feet of his brogues Merlin made his way to the noise.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Eggsy and Daisy standing in front of the island mixing batter.

The little girl was on a stool. She had a pink apron on and Eggsy had his navy blue one on.

Tapping the left side of his glasses Merlin took a photo and began recording the siblings in their duet.

“Country roads! Take me home! To the place I belong!” Eggsy grabbed Daisy around the waist and hugged her close.

Merlin smiled widely, “Bravo!” He said clapping his hands. He must have startled his fiancé because he jumped back and his face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

“Didn’t hear you come in babe,” Eggsy said rounding the island and kissed Merlin.

“Well ye two were singing so well. It’s no surprise ye didn’t hear me,” Merlin bent down to place another soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“We’re making pancakes Merlin! You want some?” Daisy asked excitedly.

“Aye, lass. I am famished,” He said and sat at their kitchen table watching the two continue their cooking and singing.


	11. Your Bed Head Is Really Cute (Merlahad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another drabble. It's merlahad. So like this is supposed to be fluffy and when I started to write it I don't know what happened, but there is fluff in there. Kind of like fluffy porn? Yeah. Well enjoy!!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Harry Hart was a peacock. That much Merlin was 100% sure about his husband.

He sat in their living area waiting for Harry to come down so they could leave. They had to be at Eggsy’s rehearsal dinner in 20 minutes and it would take them at least 25 to get there.

Standing up he neglected his glass of Scotch and walked to the bottom of the stairs, “Ye really take this late business to a whole new level ye know.”

“Darling I don’t expect you to understand, but it takes time to get my hair to look as perfect as it does,” Harry called down.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “I had hair too once ye know.”

“The 80’s don’t count, Merlin.”

Tapping his foot against the hardwood Merlin looked at his watch again. He was about to call back up when he heard Harry shut the bathroom door and then he was descending the stairs.

“Can we leave now? The lad is expecting us to be there,” Merlin said a little annoyed.

Harry straightened out his suit and tie and with a wave of his hand motioned for Merlin to lead the way.

*

They ended up only being 10 minutes late and Eggsy was not at all upset. He had told Merlin it wouldn’t be Harry if he didn’t show up fashionably late.

The two men got home after midnight. Both drunk and tired.

Harry was all over Merlin in the cab drive home. He snaked his hand up his dress shirt and was fondling the front of his trousers.

“Harry this can’t wait til we are home,” Merlin slurred and kissed Harry’s neck.

“Want you now.”

Merlin made a noise low in his throat that sounded like a moan. He cupped Harry’s face and brought their lips together for a sloppy kiss.

Pulling up to the front of their home they bid the driver goodbye.

Merlin tried to unlock their door while Harry was behind him with his hands all over his chest. After about 5 tries he finally got into their house.

Stumbling forward through the threshold Merlin turned and pulled Harry closer.

Harry kicked the door shut with his foot and began to undress his husband.

Backing them into their front room Merlin’s legs hit the back of the couch and he fell backward. His tie loosened and dress shirt unbuttoned exposing skin. His husband had his trousers undone and down to his knees in a matter of seconds.

He watched from where he lay as Harry undressed with slow sultry movements. Merlin felt his cock grow harder as Harry continued his striptease.

Once undressed Harry grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the end table drawer that they kept there for times like these. He straddled Merlin and bent forward to pepper kisses along his collarbone.

Moaning against his skin as Merlin slid two fingers into his arse to prep him.

Bringing their mouths together Merlin slicked his cock up and grabbed Harry’s arse lifting him and then lowering him down.

A gasp left Harry’s mouth as his husband filled him.

The angle he was in had Merlin’s member hitting his prostate with each thrust. Grabbing a hold of Merlin in his palm Harry gave him a few strokes and soon he was spilling over.

Merlin shouting out Harry’s name and his husband silencing him with a hungry kiss. He bucked his hips up a few times until Harry was moaning against his mouth with his orgasm.

Panting loudly Harry laid flush against Merlin’s chest. He hummed with contentment when Merlin began to rub his hands over his back. Closing his eyes Harry felt sleep overcome him.

*

Merlin cracked an eye open and shifted uncomfortably at the position he was in. He was still lying on the couch with his husband on top of him. He opened his eyes all the way and quickly shut them again against the ache in his head.

Next time he wasn’t allowing Harry to get them their drinks.

Harry woke to the warmth of his husband wrapped around him. He smiled into Merlin’s neck and gave him a few kisses.

Lifting his head he peered at Merlin who had a frown plastered to his face, eyes still shut. He gingerly rubbed the crease in between his husband’s eyes and saw a slow smile form on Merlin’s lips.

“Morning,” Merlin said accent thick with sleep. “I am nae allowing ye to give me drinks. My head is killing me.”

Placing a gentle kiss on his lips Harry smiled, “Nothing some painkillers can’t fix.”

Merlin peeked at his husband who was grinning at him. He took in Harry’s look and his face broke out into a blinding smile, “Yer bed head is really cute.” He said and ran his hand through the salt and pepper curls.

“It’s more like couch head,” Harry chuckled.

Shimmying his hips to make his growing erection known Merlin wagged his eyebrows, “I could use some couch head.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow, “Oh is that so?” His husband just nodded his head the playful expression never leaving his face.

Kissing down his chest Harry slid himself down to his husband’s groin and enjoyed the gasp for air Merlin made when he took him in his mouth.


	12. Ssh, stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, here for some fun and fluff. It's Merwin!  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin was off for the day and had a hankering for something sweet. He was tearing apart the kitchen hoping Eggsy had something stashed away. His husband usually had snacks shoved in a cupboard somewhere.

He came across a zip-lock baggy with what appeared to be chocolate brownies. Merlin opened it up and inhaled the rich scent. Taking one out he closed his eyes and moaned happily.

Feeling even more pleased when he discovered there were little caramel morsels mixed in. Bringing two more with him Merlin settled into the couch and played shitty daytime TV while he waited for Eggsy to come home.

About an hour later he rummaged through the house looking for something to snack on. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he was starving.

Sending off a quick text to his husband requesting Thai food. Merlin could go for the coconut curry chicken.

While he waited not so patiently for his food and husband Merlin went back into the kitchen and took 2 more brownies to munch on.

Eggsy arrived home to see his husband lying on the couch with JB curled on his stomach. He smiled as he removed his oxfords. Placing the takeout bag on the table beside the door he unbuttoned his suit jacket and hung it.

Loosening his tie and undoing his cufflinks Eggsy rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. More comfortable he went into the kitchen and got plates and silverware.

He grabbed the food and went to start dividing up portions. Eggsy ran his hand over Merlin’s forehead and decided to let him sleep. Putting the food in the fridge he figured they could eat later.

Shooing JB off of Merlin Eggsy curled himself against the back of the couch and his husband. Wrapping his arm around Merlin’s waist he drifted off to sleep.

*

Eggsy was woken by a pull to his hair. Groaning softly as he turned his face so his cheek rested against Merlin, “Babe.”

The feeling of hair being ripped out and tightness against his scalp had him opening his eyes and moving. Only Merlin’s fingers tightened against his head.

“Hey,” Eggsy said lifting himself up.

“Shh,” Merlin hushed him and gave him a kiss.

“What are you doing?” He asked confused and his head throbbed a little. He reached up to touch the source of the pain when Merlin grabbed his hand halting his movements.

“Don’t ruin it.”

Eggsy looked at him with his brows pulled together, “What the hell are you talking about? Why does my head hurt?”

Merlin moved his hands back to what he was doing and Eggsy sat up.

“Hamish, what the fuck,” Eggsy said exacerbated.

“I’m only trying to braid yer hair,” Merlin looked at him with his eyes wide.

Finally, Eggsy reached back and felt two small braids against his head. He wasn’t sure if he should be more confused that Merlin could braid hair or that his husband’s pupils were the size of a pen point.

Getting off the couch Eggsy got his phone out and turned the flashlight on. He checked his husband’s pupillary response and found they reacted slower. He also noticed how glossy his eyes were and that Merlin’s iris’s were bloodshot.

Stepping back he ran into the kitchen and found the brownies Jamal had given him gone, “Aw shite.” He said to himself and went back into the living area.

“Babe, did you eat these?”

Merlin was humming a song from The Little Mermaid, “Maybe.” He said in a sing-song voice.

“You know these are pot brownies right?”

He stopped humming and looked at Eggsy in horror, “What?”

Eggsy ran a hand over his face, “Jamal gave them to me the other day and said if I wanted to have fun with my Scottish husband to share one with you. How many of these did you fucking eat?” His voice rose several octaves on the last sentence.

“Uhm,” Merlin scrunched his face trying to count how many he had. He forgot after number 4.

He watched his husband, who was a fucking genius, count on his fingers how many he might have eaten. Eggsy couldn’t help himself and started laughing.

“This is nae funny,” Merlin said but began to giggle. He really didn’t think it was funny, but he was holding his hands over his mouth as he laughed uncontrollably.

Gasping for air Merlin wiped away the tears that had spilled, “What do I do?” He chuckled some more.

Eggsy left the room to heat up some dinner and reappeared with two plates and handed one to his husband, “You eat and let it pass.”

They sat side by side clearing their plates and when finished Merlin looked to Eggsy, “Is there more?”

Shaking his head Eggsy kissed Merlin’s sticky mouth and got up to feed his high husband more food.

Bringing in another portion he handed it to Merlin, "So," He began as he sat, "Where did you learn to braid hair?" It was killing him to know.

"Had a girlfriend once," He said around a mouth full of chicken.

Eggsy stared at him. They had been together 5 years and married 3. Not once did his husband mention having a girlfriend.

Looking over at Eggsy Merlin quirked a brow, "What?"

"You never said anything."

"Did ye think I was only with men?" Eggsy nodded his head in answer, "Only been with one girl. Didn't like it, but that is where I learned to do it. How do ye think Daisy get's those pretty french braids when ye are not here?"

The thought never occured to Eggsy before.

Once everything was cleaned up they laid on the couch watching Thor: Ragnarok.

He felt Merlin's hand in his hair, "I swear down if you think you will put anymore braids in my hair I'll cut you off from sex."

Merlin shook with laughter and kissed the top of Eggsy's head, "Promise I won't."

They fell silent for a few more minutes, "But ye look pretty cute with braids." He laughed hard when Eggsy pinched his side.


	13. Star-Gazing Was a Good Idea (Roxy/Female Mordred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my dear friend, Julia for some f/f. So here is Roxy and a female handler. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It was just after midnight in Finland and Roxy was feeling restless. She grabbed her robe and walked out onto the balcony of the hotel she was staying in.

The mission went without a hitch and she had retrieved the flash drive Kingsman needed. An easy enough in and out mission.

Leaning against the rail she heard the coms crackling in her ear and a sweet Irish voice came through.

_“Trouble in paradise, Lancelot?”_ Mordred asked.

Roxy smiled at the familiar soprano tone of her favorite handler, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Listening to the soft breathing of Mordred Roxy sat in the chair gazing up at the sky.

“It’s a beautiful night,” She mused as the stars twinkled and the moon shined brightly.

“ _Want to star-gaze together?_ ”

“Yeah,” Roxy agreed and could hear the sound of a computer chair rolling away and the soft click of heels hitting the tile.

_“I can gain you access to the roof. Grab a blanket and pillow. I’ll meet you at the top_ ,” Mordred said.

Grabbing the light duvet off of the bed and a pillow Roxy followed the coordinates that she was sent on her glasses. Just as promised the door was unlocked and she walked up to the rooftop.

The view of the sky was even better up top. Laying the blanket down she lowered herself and placed her head on the pillow.

She could hear the wind blowing from the other end.

“ _How’s the weather there?”_ Mordred asked.

“Nice and breezy,” Roxy said placing her hands under her head. She hummed to herself for a bit and could hear Mordred crooning an Irish lullaby softly in her ear.

There were millions of shining stars above her and Roxy figured Mordred could see just as many as it was just after 10 pm in London.

“I miss you, Irene.” She said quietly.

_“I miss you too mo gra,”_ Roxy could hear the smile in her lovers voice, “You’ll be home soon.”

They sat there in the silence and peered up at the sky Roxy saw a shooting star fly across in the night.

_“Make a wish, Roxanne,”_ Irene whispered being able to see everything through Roxy’s eyes.

Her girlfriend was one of the few people Roxy let call her by her full name. Smiling to herself she wished to be closer to her love.

It was a mute point because she’d be home in London tomorrow, but still didn’t stop her from hoping they could be closer right now.

Pulling the duvet around her shoulders as a cool wind came through, Roxy craved to have the warmth of Irene beside her.

_“We’ll be together soon enough,”_ Irene said knowing what Roxy was thinking.

“You read my mind.”

_“You’re just predictable, but I wish to be close too.”_

A comfortable silence fell over them as the night went on. When Roxy was nodding off she shook her head trying to stay awake.

“Star-gazing was a a good idea.”

_“It was. You should go to sleep. You’ll need your energy for what I have planned tomorrow.”_

Keeping the cover wrapped securely around her body Roxy stood and went to her room. Snuggling into the bed there was one more thing she wanted to say before she fell asleep.

“I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

Irene stayed live as did Roxy. They both fell asleep to the sounds of each others breathing.


	14. We Can Talk Over Dinner (Harcival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Drabble, it's harcival. I am feeling in the mood so may post another one today. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It was 1 in the afternoon and they were making their daily walk around the park and up the street gazing in the windows of the shops.

Percival tried to keep Harry as active as possible since his retirement. It was harder these days as his husband was relying on a cane for added support now.

They were sitting on the park bench the breeze blowing softly through his now mostly white hair, Harry leaned heavily into Percival and placed his head on his shoulder.

Watching other young couples and passerby’s as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun on their skin.

Grabbing Harry’s hand Percival squeezed it softly and rubbed soothing circles over the paper thin skin. Leaning his head against Harry’s he closed his eyes and thought of a time where they did more exciting things.

He was okay with the slow life they lead now. Years of running around saving the world and it was their time to rest. Percival was grateful they had this time together to just stop and live in the moment.

Life was too short and if you didn’t slow down it would zoom right past you. Something Percival was told by Merlin after a scare with Eggsy.

So they stopped and took everything in not caring that the most exciting thing in their day was going up the street for a cuppa and scone.

“Ready?” Percival asked after a while.

Harry sat up blinking his eyes awake as he had dozed off. Which wasn’t at all uncommon lately.

Standing together they made their way up the familiar street gazing at the shop windows and talking about times that had passed.

Stopping in front of the pet shop Harry looked longingly at the small Yorkshire Terrier that hadn’t been there the week before.

“Michael,” He said softly pulling at the hand clasped in his.

Turning he saw what had made his husband stop, “We’re not getting a puppy.”

Harry turned to look at his husband and bit his lower lip. The dog reminded him so much of his Mr. Pickle.

“But Michael he’s so lonely in there,” Giving his husband his best puppy dog face.

Which only made him look more adorable with his wrinkled skin - Percival thought to himself.

“Harry we are too old for a puppy. Let alone a full grown dog. Who would walk it? And-“ Percival was cut short by a kiss from his husband.

“We walk every day Michael, don’t be silly.” Harry reminded him.

He sighed aloud, “We can talk over dinner.”

Going to open his mouth to object Percival placed his finger over it, “We can discuss it, Harry, okay?”

Nodding his head he put his lips together. A smile creeping over his face knowing that when Percival said they’d talk about it that meant he’d get his way. He didn’t let his husband on that he knew.

Continuing their walk Harry ran through a few names in his head of what he’d call the dog.

*

As promised they had discussed possibly adopting the puppy. The catch was that if on their walk in a weeks time the dog was still available they could purchase it.

Harry didn’t tell Percival he had called the shop to ensure the dog wasn’t adopted. Though he was sure his husband would catch on with the £100 down payment he placed on the pet.

Coming up the sidewalk to the pet shop Percival gaped as the Yorkshire Terrier still had not been purchased.

Trying to hide his smug smile Harry looked at his husband and forced his lip to tremble ever so slightly.

“I did promise,” Percival said and his 85-year-old husband dragged him into the store quicker than he thought possible.

Harry was seated in their living room with Madam Gherkin sleeping on his lap. He ran a slow hand over her soft downy hair.

Percival sat beside his husband and put an arm around his shoulders pulling him close, “Dear.” He began sweetly.

Stopping his strokes over the dog Harry dared to look at his husband. He knew he was in trouble as Percival used his ‘I know what you did’ voice. It was sickly sweet.

“Yes my heart,” Harry replied not meeting his eyes.

“Our bank statement came in the mail and I read over it. Why was there a £100 charge from the pet shop 4 days before we brought Madam Gherkin home?”

Gnawing on his lower lip Harry rubbed in between the dog's ears with his index finger, “She was meant to be ours.”

“Aw, Harry. That was not the agreement,” Percival said and only felt slightly bad when Harry turned his watering eyes on him.

“She reminded me of Mr. Pickle. I just wanted another companion. Nights get lonely when you’re not here,” He sniffled some.

“I rarely leave anymore! I haven’t done an overnight mission in just under a year!” Percival exclaimed.

Frowning slightly Harry had forgotten his husband was semi-retired now, “I’m old give me a break.”

“Love,” Percival began.

“Please don’t make me get rid of her Michael. We’re attached now. She’d miss her daddies, wouldn’t you princess,” He cooed to the small dog as if she were an infant.

Bowing his head forward Percival decided it was a lost cause. Besides he had grown fond of Madam Gherkin, “I wouldn’t make you get rid of her.” He kissed Harry’s temple and snuggled in closer.

“She may need a brother or sister,” Harry said quietly. He thought he was quiet enough his husband wouldn’t hear.

“Absolutely not!” Percival pulled away just a bit and smiled when his husband chuckled.

“Kidding,” He said and offered a kiss to his love which Percival gladly accepted.


	15. You Are My Love (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Here's another drabble. Been a little off lately with my fluff, but had an idea. So here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Much love <3 xoxo

Feeling the tickle of his boyfriend's mouth against his skin Eggsy was rolling his hips and fisting the sheets. His breath coming quickly as the warmth of Merlin’s tongue traced circles over his nipples.

“Please,” He begged his back arching.

Smiling against Eggsy’s chest Merlin peppered kisses to his throat and on his mouth. Moving to hover over his body Merlin felt Eggsy’s hands run up and down his back.

Wrapping his legs around Merlin’s waist Eggsy brought him down closer to him. His erection pressed firmly against Merlin. Eggsy could feel Merlin’s cock in between the cheeks of his arse. With a sow rock of hips, their bodies were grinding on one another.

Faces just inches apart he gazed into the hazel eyes of his lover. Hands gliding around his neck Eggsy cupped Merlin’s face and went in for another kiss. Their movements hot and heady. His skin crawling with desire.

Merlin wound his arms securely around Eggsy’s back to bring his chest flush with his own. He felt him lick and suck at his neck while Merlin continued to guide their bodies in their erotic movements.

His breathing hitched as he inhaled the deep woody scent of Merlin’s cologne and the mix of his body wash. Their bodies emitting pheromones making everything smell intoxicating. Eggsy held onto Merlin’s shoulder as the skin of his cock rubbed against him; his body stilling and shuddering with his orgasm. The warm liquid of his come leaked between them and he could feel Merlin’s begin to fill the space in between his cheeks.

Kissing Eggsy’s shoulder he made his way up to his mouth and gave him a few hard kisses as their bodies shook with their arousal. Holding firmly to Eggsy he felt his love relax into his chest and set him down gently against the pillows.

Giving him a few soft kisses to his lips Merlin rolled off of the bed in search for a flannel to clean them both. He situated his lad on the bed with a sheet covering his pale skin. Climbing in he scooped Eggsy into his arms and listened to his light breathing.

They laid there for awhile Eggsy listening to the strong thrum of Merlin's heart beating against his chest. Feeling his boyfriend's fingers trace over his bicep Eggsy's eyes began to feel heavy and close. He could feel sleep start to pull him under.

By the soft and easy breathing of the man in his arms Merlin was sure Eggsy was asleep, “ _Tha thu mo ghradh._ ” He whispered into his ear.

“Hm?” Eggsy hummed half in sleep. He wasn't sure what had been said, but he began to wake fully as he felt Merlin shift just a little.

“Sorry, thought ye were asleep.”

Lifting his head Eggsy peered up at Merlin who wore a small smile, “What does that mean?”

Giving Eggsy a peck to his nose Merlin tightened his arms around him, “Means ye are my love in Gaelic Scottish.”

“It’s pretty sounding. Especially when you say it,” Eggsy smiled against the kiss his boyfriend offered.

Hiding his face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck, “I love ye.” It hadn't been the first time it was said.

He ran his palms over Merlin’s scalp and massaged at his temples, “I love you too.”

Letting out a laugh when Merlin began to kiss along his neck and collarbone then resting his lips over his heart. He felt a few more kisses and then his boyfriend placed his cheek to his chest. Resting his arms around Merlin’s bare back he listened to their breathing and drifted to sleep.


	16. I Love Your Hugs (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a small hiatus. Writers block is the worst. So back with some fluff! Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It was one of the many occasions that Merlin and Eggsy had their granddaughter over for the day. They took her at least once a week for a night giving their son, Lee and his wife some much needed time together. 

The five year old ran circles around the backyard while Eggsy chased after her. A game they often liked to play while Merlin watched from the patio, book in hand. 

Though the book had been forgotten about once he heard Ella’s squeals. Smiling at the the two as Eggsy caught her and hoisted her up. Merlin’s heart expanded with love for his husband and their grandchild. 

Catching his husband’s stare Eggsy smiled and placed Ella on his hip. He carried her over handing her to Merlin as she squirmed for him. 

She wound her little arms around his neck, “Papa. Push me.” Ella pleaded.

Knowing that she wanted to be pushed on the swing Merlin kissed her head and ran a hand over her soft brown curls, “Didn’t grampa just push ye lass?” 

Nodding her head, “Now you!”

Merlin watching a slow smile grace Eggsy’s face causing the lines there to deepen. His husband just pushing 60 and he still looked as handsome as the day Merlin married him. 

“I’ll go put the kettle on, yeah?” He bent forward and gave Merlin a soft kiss before turning to go in.

Standing Merlin placed Ella down, “Aright. Let’s go.” He followed a little slower behind her as she ran to the swing set hopping onto the seat. 

Placing his hands on her back Merlin began to nudge her forward. He caught sight of Eggsy sitting at the little bistro table they had on the patio. 

“Higher!” Ella chanted until her grandfather obliged and she let out a “Wee!” In excitement. 

Once the little girl had her fill they went inside for dinner and a movie before placing her to bed.

Ella sat in between her grandfathers as The Little Mermaid played.

Eggsy was sitting close enough that his arm could be draped over his husband’s shoulder. Listening to Sebastian sing under the sea Eggsy heard soft snores beside him. 

Glancing over he saw Ella with her head draped on Merlin’s abdomen and both were sleeping. Slipping away slowly he gathered her small body in his arms and carried her to bed.

She stirred when Eggsy placed in her and blinked up at him, “I need a hug, grampa.” Ella said sleepily and yawned.

Scooping her up Eggsy held her tightly, “I love your hugs.” She murmured into his shoulder.

“Do you now?”

Nodding her head, “Grampa’s give the best hugs.” Her small arms squeezing him. 

He only tightened his hold, “Goodnight my love.”

“Night,” She laid back down and yawned.

Rubbing her hair soothingly until she was snoring again, “I love you.” He whispered and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Closing the door behind him Eggsy saw Merlin standing just to the side, “Ready for bed?”

Merlin ran a hand through his husband’s greying hair, “I love yer hugs too.” He kissed him. 

“Oh yeah?” Eggsy wound his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close, “Want me to show you some other things to love about me?”

His eyes grew hungry, “Blue pill things?”

Eggsy’s eyes danced with desire, “Just those kind of things.” He whispered against his husband’s lips giving them a hard kiss. 

Smiling against Eggsy's mouth he backed them into their room and made sure to lock the door.


	17. I Heard You Talking In Your Sleep (Harcival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. I was feeling a bit of fluff today. It is Harcival, hope you all can enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Percival could always tell when his love was restless in his sleep. And it wasn’t because Harry would toss in turn, no his husband would talk in his sleep.

It varied from murmurs of words that Percival couldn’t understand to sweet nothings and times he would have a full on conversation with no one in particular. Tonight was one of those nights. Knowing that his husband had just come from a stressful mission, Percival half expected to hear Harry murmuring through half the night.

He propped himself on his left elbow gazing down at the man he loved beyond measure. Percival traced the lines forming on the face of his love as he frowned in his sleep. A smile tugging at his lips when Harry’s face relaxed.

“Michael,” Harry murmured and for a moment Percival thought he may be awake. But Harry shifted and sighed in his sleep.

Listening to his soft breathing, Percival waited for more. He knew Harry would begin to say more. It had always started out this way, one word or name first then a slew of conversation.

“I love you,” Harry said. “Won’t ever leave you behind.”

Percival frowned wondering what his dear husband was dreaming about. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, “I love you too my darling.” He whispered in Harry’s ear and watched his husband smile.

“They tried,” He said and whined a little. “Tried to figure out my sniper. Mine.”

Wondering if his latest mission had anything to do with him, Percival continued to listen. His husband was now Arthur and it wasn’t often he had to go out into the field. But this was an assignment Harry insisted on taking.

“No one can have my Percy,” Harry sighed and wound his arms around Percival in his sleep. “Kingsman may need their sniper, but I need him more.”

It was beginning to make sense to Percival. Perhaps his love had insisted to go on this mission in hopes to protect him.

His heart grew with love for his sleeping husband, “Always your’s Harry.” He gave him a soft kiss to the forehead and listened to his breathing even out as he was sure the sleep-talking was over.

*

Not realizing he must have fallen asleep Percival woke to Harry raking his hands through his hair, “Morning.” He smiled up at the chocolate brown eyes staring down at him.

“What were you dreaming about?” Harry asked continuing to brush his husband’s hair away from his eyes.

Scrunching his face in confusion, “I don’t remember?”

Harry smiled and gave Percival a kiss, “I heard you talking in your sleep.” He whispered.

“What?” Percival asked, “But you’re the one who talks in your sleep.” He argued.

“Apparently I’m not the only one, dear.” Harry nipped softly at the sleep warm skin of Percival’s shoulder.

“What did I say?” Percival asked and was mildly shocked that he had said anything in his sleep.

Harry hummed and pulled Percival settling in as the big spoon this morning, “You said ‘Don’t worry my love. Always your sniper and no one else’s.’ I tried to figure out what that meant.”

The only thing Percival could come up with was what he had heard from Harry just hours before that, “Harry.” He said carefully, “What was your last mission about?”

“Classified,” Harry said and kissed the nape of Percival’s neck.

“Don’t pull that bullshit with me.”

Giving a sound of defeat Harry looked at Percival as he turned in his arms, “A past assignment you had where you killed a drug lord. Well, apparently the man had a son who was looking for you. I don’t know how they caught a picture of your face. It was blurry but they managed to clean it up. I couldn’t let anyone touch my husband.”

He brought his arms tighter around Harry and kissed his lips, “Oh my love. I get all tingly when you defend my honor like that.” Percival tried to lighten the mood.

“Did I say anything in my sleep to cause you to ask?”

Percival nodded his head, “It may have been why I had spoken in my sleep as well.” He shimmied closer and kissed Harry’s neck, “Did you burn and salt the earth?”

“Of course darling,” Harry said and nuzzled in his husband’s hair.

“Always with the dramatics,” Percival chuckled and gave the underside of Harry’s jaw a nip.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Harry said.

Gazing up at Harry, “I love you.”

A soft kiss to Percival’s nose, “As I love you.”


	18. Don't Be Silly. I Want To Stay Up With You (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! All the fluff! Here is one more for you all before I get ready for work. It's Merwin <3  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love xoxo <3

Every Friday night Merlin would stay up late in their home office working so that he could enjoy a quiet weekend with his husband. And just like any other Friday that Eggsy wasn’t on a mission he sat on the small sofa in the room while Merlin worked.

Eggsy was scrolling through a social media site trying to figure out why so many people put all of their personal business on websites for everyone to see. If only they knew the dangers of the world would they not do such things, Eggsy thought to himself.

The familiar tapping of his husband’s fingers against the keyboard was soothing enough to lull Eggsy to sleep. It wasn’t at all an unfamiliar routine when he was home. Knowing Merlin wanted to ensure they could have Saturday and Sunday together.

No matter how much Merlin assured him that he could go to bed, Eggsy would always give his protests even while fighting sleep.

Merlin gazed lovingly over the top of his screen and smiled seeing Eggsy nod off with his phone against his face. He stood and took the electronic out his husband’s hand and placed a duvet over him.

Bending to give Eggsy a kiss, Merlin saw blue-green eyes staring at him, “Go to bed, my love. I will be another 2 hours yet.” He whispered close to Eggsy’s mouth.

Stretching his arms above his head letting out a yawn, Eggsy wrapped them around Merlin’s neck and closed the space between them, “What time is it?” He wondered once they separated.

“Just after 1 in the morning,” Merlin said and ran a hand through Eggsy’s already messy hair.

He sat up and pulled his knees close, “I’ll wait for you.” Eggsy said around another yawn and smiled at his husband.

“Eggsy,” Merlin began and gave him another soft kiss. “It is okay if ye go to bed without me. We have the whole weekend together.”

“Don’t be silly, Kileon. I want to stay up with you.”

It always made Merlin’s stomach fill with butterflies when Eggsy used his birth name. Even after hearing it from his husband for over 3 years, “Alright. I shan't be long.” Another kiss and he rose to take his seat once more at his station.

*

2 hours had passed and unfortunately, Merlin was still working.

Eggsy looked at his phone as he had dozed off again, it was past 3 in the morning.

He stretched himself out and stood cracking his back uncomfortably from the awkward position he was in. Eggsy shuffled over to Merlin and took the offered seat on his lap as his husband made room for him to curl himself there.

One of the many things Eggsy enjoyed about Merlin working late was the chance to be able to rest on his husband’s lap while he worked.

Their difference in height made it easy for Eggsy to cuddle up to his love, “How much more?” He murmured against Merlin’s neck. He ran his nose along Merlin’s jaw and scrunched it against the stubble growing there.

“Hopefully no more than an hour. I am sorry my love. Ye must be exhausted,” Merlin pecked Eggsy’s forehead.

He ran a hand along Merlin’s face enjoying the prick of the hair under his palm, “Don’t shave this weekend.” Eggsy requested and kissed his husband’s cheek. He felt Merlin’s face pull into a smile.

“Ye like it?” He looked down at Eggsy.

“I like the look and feel of it. Think the grey scruff makes you look all rugged,” Eggsy said and scratched the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “I like the feel of it on my neck,” He whispered seductively. Eggsy had the pleasure of watching the careful hazel eyes dilate.

“Do ye now?”

“Mhm,” Eggsy said and peppered kisses down his husband’s neck and over his adam’s apple.

Merlin chuckled and continued his work as his husband began to rub his face.

Giving Eggsy a few kisses to wake him up, “Come on love. Let’s go to bed,” Merlin said and smiled when his husband moaned.

“You’re comfy,” Eggsy said and clung to Merlin’s jumper. He felt the rumble of Merlin’s soft chuckle.

“Would be comfier in a bed I’m sure. Come,” Merlin said and softly helped Eggsy into a standing position.

Helping his husband out of his day clothes and into a set of pajama pants, Merlin righted him in the bed and went through his nightly routine. He noticed it was more morning than it was nighttime at this point, but didn’t care as he went through the motions to ready for bed.

He climbed in behind Eggsy and pulled his warmth close to his body, “I love ye.” Merlin said softly against his husband’s ear.

Giving out a big yawn, Eggsy tightened the arm around him and tried to melt himself into his husband, “I love you too.”

They both fell asleep within minutes. And throught the weekend there was pleanty of Merlin's beard over Eggsy's skin.


	19. You’re Comfy (Merlahad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A merlahad Drabble. It’s short and sweet.

Listening to the fire crackle in the quiet of a lazy Sunday afternoon. The curtains open to reveal the calming scene of snow falling outside.

Harry hummed with contentment as Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. He had his head rested in the other man’s lap. 

It wasn’t often they had the same day off, but Harry had requested some time off and luck had it where Merlin could snag a few days himself. Kingsman could do some time without their Arthur or Quartermaster. 

Both men were just a call away if anything earth shattering took place in their absence.

“We should have off more often,” Harry murmured on the verge of sleep.

“Aye, I almost forgot how to relax.”

Chuckling to himself he grabbed Merlin’s hand and brought it to his face for a kiss, “You need to rest more my darling.”

“So do ye,” Merlin said and leaned down to place a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. 

Smiling Harry closed his eyes again as his partner returned to combing through his hair. 

Waking to the feel of warm lips against his Harry smiled and kissed them back, “Must have dozed.”

“Mm,” Merlin responded. “Should we go out for dinner?”

Harry frowned and burrowed his head further into Merlin’s lap, “You’re comfy.” He said quietly, “Don’t want to move.” 

The couch cushion shook with Merlin’s laughter, “Would ye like to order in then?”

“Italian?” 

“Of course,” Merlin replied pulling up the menu and number from his glasses.

“You know what I want dear,” Harry smiled when Merlin pinched his side. 

“Cheeky shite,” Merlin muttered once he was done ordering their take out.

“You love it,” He said accepting the kiss Merlin offered.

“Aye ye caught me.”


	20. How About Something Warm? It Will Help You Sleep. (Merwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble. Some merwin fluff with a grandchild. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Sitting side by side Merlin and Eggsy both read from their tablets before lights out. As usual Merlin was combing over files the newest Quartermaster at Kingsman sent him. 

“I don’t know why you retired,” Eggsy said gazing over his glasses to look at his husband. 

Merlin looked up at Eggsy with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time his husband had pestered him of the work he still did, “Because I am old and dinnae want to work those hours anymore.”

“You still work though,” Eggsy said turning back to his own reading. A new mission report had come through his email from Emrys. 

“Not like I used to. Keeps the mind busy. I would lose my sense if I sat here,” Merlin said.

“Could have stayed part time,” Eggsy suggested combing over the newest agents summary. He had to admit that the young man was more thorough in his paperwork than their senior agents. 

Shutting off his own electronic Merlin took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. 

He leaned in for a kiss that his husband willingly gave, “Reading over reports?” Merlin said having caught sight of what his husband was doing. 

“Mmm,” Eggsy hummed. He was just 6 months into the Arthur position and he still disliked all the reading and writing the job required. 

“Goodnight love,” Merlin said settling himself into his pillow.

“Night,” Eggsy responded. 

Another hour had passed and his husband was sleeping soundly beside him. Turning off his tablet Eggsy scooted into a lying position and shut the light off.

Closing his eyes he was alerted by a soft knock against their door. Sitting up and placing his slippers on, Eggsy shuffled over placing his robe on and opened the door.

Just outside of it stood a small girl gripping tightly to her teddy bear. Her brown curls a mass around her face. Cheeks lined from sleep.

Big blue eyes stared up at him. Crouching to her eye level Eggsy winced from the crick in his back, “What's the matter darling?”

“Can’t sleep,” The four year old responded.

“Come with me,” Eggsy stood up and hoisted her into his arms.

He set her onto the counter while he set about to boil water for tea. 

“Grandpa?” 

“Hm?” Eggsy asked standing in front of her.

“Could I have some water?”

He smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “How about something warm? It will help you sleep. I’m making some tea, would you like some milk?”

“With cinnamon?” She sounded hopeful.

“Granda really shouldn’t have started that,” Eggsy said more to himself rather than the young girl. But nonetheless he did as she asked.

Giving her a cup with her drink Eggsy made himself a cuppa. The sound of feet shuffling against the hardwood had Eggsy turning. 

There in the doorway he saw his husband standing, “Couldn’t sleep, Natalie?” Merlin asked.

“No,” She shook her head and sipped at her cinnamon milk. 

He walked forward and gave his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek, “Would ye like to sleep with us?”

“Can I?” She perked up and looked at Eggsy. 

Narrowing his eyes over the rim of his cup at Merlin.

“Grandpa?” Natalie asked and gave him a dimpled smile when he pursed his lips.

Taking a deep breath in, “Of course.” Eggsy said. 

It was hard for either man to tell her no. With Natalie being their only grandchild, the girl could ask for the world and her grandfather’s would find a way to give it to her. 

Finishing off their beverages Eggsy carried a sleepy Natalie to bed with them.


End file.
